


Pure Imagination

by aLoofsire



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bouncing on Mushrooms, Dream gets really excited, Dream is lost, Fundy is a great wizard, Kid Dream, Kid Fundy, Lyric fic, M/M, Magic Fundy, Paradise Found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLoofsire/pseuds/aLoofsire
Summary: On the spot Pure Imagination lyric fix but it's that really calming version on TikTok
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Pure Imagination

Little Dream found himself lost in the dark oak forest. He kept walking until he finally found himself at a river where he crouched down and started crying. He missed his friends. How'd he get lost? He was scared and alone. He was there for a moment until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a little fox kid.

"Are you okay?" the little fox asked.

"N-no..." Dream responded, sniffling, "I'm all alone, and I'm lost, and I don't know where my friends are."

"I can show you, if you trust me enough." the little fox said.

"Really?" Dream asked, wiping away his tears and looking up.

"Yeah! Take my hand!" The little fox extended his hand towards the other kid.

**Come with me**

Dream took the fox kid's hand and they immediately started running into the forest.

**And you'll be**

"It's gonna be alright! Let's go!" The fox kid said before motioning his hand forward, and jumping with Dream before a mushroom instantly grew in front of them and they bounced forward.

**In a world of pure imagination**

"What was that?" Dream asked excitedly.

"Just a little magic, that's all!" 

**Take a look**

"Check this out!" The little fox said, creating a magic wolf out of little sparkles that followed them.

"Cool!" Dream exclaimed

**And you'll see**

"Anything else?" Dream asked

"Yeah of course!" the little fox said before rubbing his hands together and throwing sparks into the sky, exploding in the air like fireworks.

**Into your imagination**

"So pretty!" Dream was so entertained.

"I know, but let's continue before it gets dark!"

**We'll begin**

"360!" the fox exclaimed as he grabbed both of Dream's hands and he spun them around as they bounced on another mushroom.

**With a spin**

"Travelling on mushrooms is so much fun!" Dream yelled

"I know, right? Woohoo!" The fox kid bounced on another mushroon.

**Travelling in a world of my creation**

"This was fun!" Dream said as the both found his home.

**What you'll see**

"Your home, friend!" The fox kid said, pointing at Dream's homeland

"Thanks friend!"

**Will defy**

"What's your name?" The fox kid asked.

"Dream. And yours?"

"Fundy. Let's do this again, yeah?"

Dream gave a big smile.

"Yeah!"

**Explanation**

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, new post. I'm still updating my other fic if you're wondering. Enjoy!


End file.
